


Winterfell

by The_wolf_in_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Hbo trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wolf_in_me/pseuds/The_wolf_in_me
Summary: Chapter 1:Ispired by the new HBO trailer.My heart is about to burst and I can't express how excited I am.Or maybe I can a little.With this.Any other following chapters until the premiere are just my thoughts on the matter





	Winterfell

And then he pulls away.His eyes linger on her face a little more,his breathing comes out heavier and a sigh escapes his lips. Sansa wets her lips as the cold air caresses her cheeks and she can hear in the distance,outside of Winterfell`s gates the rumbling,the horses and the strangest of languages being spoken.

But her eyes have witnessed a different kind of foreign “beauty” entering the yard a few moments ago.

She's dressed in white,bright furs.She shines in comparison to the rest of them who are dressed in dark coloured furs and clothes. But her eyes are not the same.

 

_**Feline** _

 

Her eyes are restless, her stare proud and possessive.She awaits her turn to meet with the Lady of House Stark.

 

 

_**Burn them all** _

 

 

Sansa`s mind races as she keeps her face straight waiting for her Grace to approach.

 

_**Greedy** _

 

Daenerys steps closer with her lips pursed together just enough so they can form a slightly believable smile.With no desire to hide, her hand finds it's way into Jon`s open palm.She clutches his hand in her own and Jon stiffens only for Sansa to notice.He returns the strong hold and his eyes shot up to watch Sansa.

 

 

_**Possessive** _

 

Sansa feels like she's a little girl again.Dressed in her silk dresses,with her hair braided in some southern style,standing above a crowd of people next to His Grace waiting for him to spare her father's head.

But he doesn't and she suffers,she suffers and she suffers for the days to come…..

 

Her eyes travel for a time towards their joined hands but then her father's doll pops into her mind.A happy thought emerges in this chaos that threatens to erupt in her mind.She is suddenly embraced by his aura,by his love,by his lessons and his loyalty.

 

Her eyes are rising slowly and then focus on her face.Her fake smile,her power-hungry gaze and that madness that lies somewhere in her blue eyes.

 

 

**“Winterfell is yours,Your Grace”**

 

The words leave her mouth naturally,she's practised at lying even if her tone displays a hint of sadness and defeat.

 

But she will not lose her family again.

Jon will not share their father's fate.

She will protect him with all her strength,with everything she has.

Even if it costs them Winterfell.

Her family will make it.

Her family is her priority.

 

 

 

_Family,Duty,Honor_

 

 

 

**Winter is Here**


End file.
